The present disclosure is generally directed to diagnosis and treatment of disease such as disease of the eye.
Prior methods and apparatus for treating tissue of the eye can be less than ideal in at least some instances. Although examination of the tissues of the eye can provide an indication of the condition of the eye, in at least some instances the tissue of the eye may indicate disease progression later than would be ideal. In at least some instances, it may be beneficial to treat the eye or modify treatment before tissue of the eye is altered by a disease of the eye. In at least some instances, the tissue of the eye can be damaged with progression of an eye disease and treatment of the eye may not occur until at least some damage to tissue has occurred.
At least some of the current methods to access the vitreous humor of the eye can be more invasive than would be ideal. Intravitreal taps and microdialysis can rely on insertion of a needle into the vitreous humor of the eye, and may not be well suited to diagnose the condition of the eye of a patient in at least some instances.
In light of the above, it would be desirable to provide improved diagnosis and treatment of diseases such as diseases of the eye. Ideally, these treatments would decrease at least some of the deficiencies of the prior art, and provide diagnosis and treatment.